tides will turn
by arkansasgrl101
Summary: Draco loves Hermione, when things turn traumatic will she turn to him for comfort?
1. Chapter 1 unrequited love

A/N: i own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Chapter one.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger!" Draco calls out, I refuse to answer him, again.

"Mudblood" He calls out again, chasing after me, I remain stagnate to him; Draco doesn't deserve to know he makes my heart flutter. It was just one night, one dance, and one kiss. It's his fault, his fault that he didn't talk to me for a week after that, not even a snarky remark about my Muggle blood or anything. Nothing.

He catches up to me and spins me around to face his friends. Ugg. Their holding flowers, calla lilies no less, my favorite flower.

"Go away Malfoy." I say.

"How quickly you dismiss my love for you."

"You can't love. Your father would kill you for loving me."

"I don't care. I've loved you since the day I met you. I can't help it. There is nothing I can do about it, I'm done fighting it, and I need you."

"Just go away." I say crying. This is the worst prank and joke he's ever pulled.

"Baby, please." He says as he holds me close, I sob, makeup smearing down my face and on to his sweater vest. I cry into him. I let him protect me and hold me till I run out of tears. I needed to do homework, which would get the sadness out of me.

"You're a monster, this is a sick joke." I yell at him, franticly punching him. He restrains me easily.

"Why do fight my love. I need you. I'm tired of living with out you. I don't care if you're a Mudblood. My father can go to hell, Can't you see that I've always wanted you, and I need you."

"What about pansy?"

"She was just a distraction, I really wanted you."

A strong breeze blows through the area bring the brisk mountain air that chilled me to the bone. I shivered and he wrapped his cloak around me, though it was much too big, it was warm.

"Thank you," I say as I hand it back to him.

"Keep it for a bit. Give it back to me in our common room." He says gently.

"Thank you." I say as quietly as I can try to hold back the urge to kiss him. Why did he have to have such kissable lips, such a huggable body, why did my desire go sky high when ever those cold grey eyes looked at me, even more so with anger? What was wrong with me? This is the person who tormented me for years, who called me a Mudblood for as long as I can remember has suddenly brought me a blush to the cheeks and a flutter in the stomach. What is wrong with me? How can I like him? This goes against everything I had been raised to uphold. If I go along with this Mother would kill me.

Mother loved to control me; she gave up her promising career as a dentist in the Muggle world to raise me as an academic achiever focusing my life on schoolwork not boys and romance. Gaaaaa, why can't life just follow a simple plan, I've had my life planned out since I was eleven and found out I was witch.

I am going to work for the ministry until I retire then I am going to teach at Hogwarts until I die. There that's my life, all I have to do is get an outstanding on my NEWTs and I'll be set. Plus being head girl looks good on a resume.

"You done I la-la land now 'mione?" Draco says taking me out of my thinking

I walk away, not accepting the flowers or anything. I just needed to be out of there, away from him and his intoxicating aroma. Why was the scent following me? Oh yeah, I'm wearing his cloak. Why does he have to go and ruin my plans?

I go to the common room that Draco and I share and fold his cloak up for him, then put on some trainers. I need to run; I would do homework except I finished all my homework that morning.

I run through the dark forest and around the grounds focusing on the steady beat of my feet and breathing. As any runner knows you set up a steady pattern and keep your breath even and steady and you'll tire out slower.

"Why do you run from me 'mione?" says a sad familiar voice, the last voice I wanted to hear.

"Only my friends call me 'mione and because this is a sick joke your playing on me."

"Why can't you get it? I love you, I need you, and I want you."

"Because I'm the only girl who doesn't come flocking to you for sex."

"Weaselette doesn't."

"She's also dating Harry, and she has a name"

"Gaaaaa, why can't you understand? I'm bloody running for you."

"Just go away, you can take your sick joke elsewhere."

I run faster and get away. Running to Ginny's room I sob on her bed and tell her about it.

"The nerve of him to do such thing to you."

"What's worse is I think I like him. Oh Ginny what's wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you, he is messing with your mind. I'll hex his balls off."

"No, he might need those for Pansy."

"I don't trust him Hermione. He calls you that God awful name and has tortured you for years, how can you even think of liking him?"

"I don't know, thats the problem Ginny. Gaaa, what i wrong with me? I've never felt this way about anyone. only about the knights in my books and the love they had for their princesses. Who am i kidding it will never work out for us. i'll die before I even have a chance with him, even if he did say he loves me. It was probably just a sick joke."

A knock rings out against the sobs and consoling happening in the dormitory. Ginny goes to answer it.

"What do _you_ want Malfoy?"

"May I speak to Hermione?"


	2. Chapter 2 cuts on a wrist

Ginny looks at Hermione, "Should I let him in?"

"Yes" she says doing a few cleaning spells around the room.

"Hello Hermione." Draco says a pain in his voice.

"Hello Malfoy." She says her voice still shaky from the tears.

"I didn't mean to make you cry I swear, please don't hate me, let me make it up to you, please."

"What will you do? Play another trick and prank on me?"

"No and its not a prank. I love you."

"How can you, I'm…. I'm nothing but a … a …a mud blood."

"How dare you say those words about yourself, I know I've been mean in the past and i know that its not right to do so, please tell me you don't believe them about yourself."

"It's one thing to hear them, another thing to say them, but worse still to cut them into your skin."

"Wait, what?" Draco says confused.

"Never mind." Hermione says hiding under the covers of her bed.

"Let me see your wrists!" Draco commands as two badly cut wrists come out from under the covers and mud blood cut into her fore arms.

Draco moves the covers away from her and casts a silencing charm around the bed. He holds her closely as she cries, whispering calming words of care and love. Together they to their common room seeing as they were head boy and girl.

The common room was a perfect combination of all four house colors, with a purple armchair in the corner by the fireplace, a red and silver couch and two desks on opposite sides of the room, each by a door leading to a different room for the head girl or boy to sleep.

He leads Hermione to the room on the right, the room decorated with pinks and purples, with more purple than pink. he lays her on the bed and puts her to sleep with a sleeping draft. He then leaves to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3 rape?

A scream awakes me from my sleep. I listen and I hear more muffled screams and deep grunts. I hear someone cry out "Stop it" and I recognize the voice that terrified breathy honey voice, Hermione's voice.

I run into the common room and find Potter's invisibility cloak and two sets of clothes. One can just imagine what is happening in that room.

"Fuck her right in the pussy Harry." I hear Weasel say and though the door was closed I could picture what was going on in the room.

Not really having any plan of action I storm in to find Hermione unconscious tied to the bed, the rope causing her to bleed. Harry had just finished what was sure a glorious release. And Weasley was preparing himself.

"Stupefy." I hear myself call out twice. They pass out where they are. Untying 'Mione I pick up her surprisingly very light frame and see blood dripping from her many cuts.

* * *

><p>"What happened to her?" Madam Pomfry asks, tending to Hermione's wounds.<p>

"Her best friends raped her and cut her up pretty badly."

"When did you find her?"

"Just after she had passed out, her screaming woke me up."

"It would appear that this wasn't the first time this happened, I'd have to say that She had gone through sessions like this all war."

"Ma'am, I love her. How can I help her?"

The doors burst open and the Headmistress walks in. "What happened?"

"Potter and Weasley have been raping her all war, Mr. Malfoy found them tonight. They have been locked in Miss Granger's room. I'm tending to her wounds; I must say those boys are fans of a razor blade. They carved mudblood into each of her forearms. She is going to have scars, lots of scars."

I had been listening in on this and it broke his heart, I knew she would hate to see what they had done to her when she woke up and she read what they had written. Moving a chair over to Hermione's bed I grasp her hand, Her scabs beginning to form, never having been a praying man I decided to pray to whatever was out there, knowing it was probably useless.

"Hey, umm whatever you are, I'm Draco Malfoy my father was a death eater and a really horrid father, I don't deserve this girl, but she makes my life seem worth living again, I kinda screwed up really badly and ruined my chances with her. Her best friends did something unspeakable to her and now she's alone in this world. Her parents don't know she exists because she obviated them before the war. I want to help her but I don't know how She can't stay here now but she has no home to go back to. I want to take her someplace safe, someplace she doesn't have to hide, someplace she can cope, someplace where she can love herself again, where Potter and Weasel won't do anything to her, where they can't find her.

She will want to stay at school though, and complete her NEWTs, Hermione is a great student the greatest here at Hogwarts; top grades, always studying, she doesn't care or at least she doesn't let on that she cares what people think of her, she is always was willing to do the right thing no matter the cost, she is beautifully perfect and doesn't even know it, her friends don't realize what they have or had. She doesn't know that she is perfect, and she will probably never know.

Please if you're out there, help her get better; magic can only do so much. Thank you."

"That was beautiful, " a course gravely voice whispers.

"Shhhhh. Don't speak. I'll go get madam Pomfry.

* * *

><p>AN: rate and review please i know this chapter is a little depressing but it will all work out in the end


End file.
